


Addicted to You

by SerenaMcKeenzo



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Addiction, Brooding, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMcKeenzo/pseuds/SerenaMcKeenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genie is a free djinn, Aladdin is engaged to Jasmine and is soon become the Prince of Agrabah, life could hardly be better for the former street rat. Yet the peaceful idyll is broken when Genie leaves suddenly, leaving Aladdin sad and longing. Even with the djinn's return, something has changed irrevocably and the connection between genie and master might be more than either of them is prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2011 but I've never got around to publishing it. Now I've gone back and cleaned it up a bit so you guys can enjoy a bit of Disney slash ;)

Genie was a magical creature, no question about that. Probably has been all his life, thus performing magic round the clock came naturally to him. If one were to attempt describing the djinn in one word, it’d be dynamic – shape shifting and performing tricks while talking or taking his friends on magical rollercoaster rides were all part of his daily routine.

To Aladdin, it was all very foreign in the beginning – just as the palace life and the sudden luxury was foreign to the former street rat. Getting used to the whirlwind that was Genie was actually the easiest part in adapting to his new life; but the feeling of the magic sweeping over him when his best friend warped his appearance or turned his word upside down - quite literally - well, that was a different story.

Genie’s magic was like being submerged in lukewarm liquid without the wetness, like floating in the grasp of incorporeal pillows. A feeling of comfort and numbness with a flash of euphoria – a very disturbing experience for anyone not used to it.  Even after going through it day after day, it still left a strange tingling sensation in him every time. It seemed like the others were taking Genie’s magic better than Aladdin did and he planned on asking Jasmine whether she felt the same thing, but found that he couldn’t explain _what_ he felt exactly. So he just decided to drop it altogether and get used to it. Just as he got used to every other change in his life.

The trouble started with those words.

He had noticed that Genie had unusual mood swings, happy and energetic one moment then sulking in the corner the next. He had asked the djinn about it at one point but was brushed off – so he supposed his best friend could work it out himself or would approach Aladdin when he felt like it.

_“I’ll be gone for some time.”_

The statement came suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. One morning after Aladdin greeted his blue friend, Genie just looked at him with an indiscernible expression on his face, said those words and disappeared. Lamp and all. It took the ex-thief a few minutes to get his bearings and process what happened.

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” came Iago’s loud voice, knocking Aladdin out of his daze.

“Erm... Genie’s left... for a while,” he replied uncertainly.

“What, the blue idiot got something to do?” the parrot looked almost as shocked as Aladdin did a few moments ago. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he just forgot some stuff, the big buffoon, in one of the fancy places he conjured himself to with his genie mumbo-jumbo.” Aladdin frowned at that, the look on Genie’s face wasn’t one of carelessness, it was more... resigned?

“Anyway,” continued Iago, seeing that his friend still wasn’t convinced, “I’m sure he’ll be back to annoy us soon. We should enjoy the peace while we can!”

“You are right, Iago. He said he’d be gone for a short time only after all.” he said, forcing a smile to ease the parrot.

However he didn’t manage to convince himself. It wasn’t like it was unusual of Genie to just disappear and then reappear again – what bothered him was that expression. It got burned into his brain and even after spending a few restless nights trying to figure it out, he got no closer to why Genie might have fled so suddenly.

~

The symptoms started after a week. Jasmine and the others were just as surprised about Genie’s departure as he was, but they all assumed he’ll just turn up again with a grin on his face when they least expected him. That thought settled Aladdin’s nerves as well and he wouldn’t have paid it any more mind if not for the nagging discomfort that crept up on him as the days passed.  

It was hard to place the feeling, even Aladdin couldn’t describe it properly. He felt like something was missing – he supposed it was just Genie’s constant presence, but that seemed a bit off. After all, he should be taking it better after a while, shouldn’t he? But the sense of incompleteness just grew in intensity each day, slowly encroaching onto Aladdin’s every waking thought.

The first thing he noticed was that he became a lot more short-tempered and impatient than usual. He couldn’t really put his finger on why he was snapping at his friends and Jasmine all the time but it distanced the others from him – most noticeably Jasmine, who reduced contact with her fiancé to a bare minimum.  Abu was more used to his bad days as he’s been around longer, but even he seemed to prefer hanging around Iago and Carpet recently.

Aladdin knew his constant feeling of discomfort was the cause of his bad temper. He tried remedying it by having a good night’s sleep and indulging himself in luxuries like a hot bath and comfortable pillows. But they only worked temporarily.

By the end of the second week, he was hardly eating, spending his days lying and brooding in his room alone. Jasmine got worried after a while and tried to comfort him – but he just brushed her off and felt horrible about it afterwards. He still couldn’t explain why he was so hostile with her especially. Abu seemed to understand his old friend better than Aladdin himself did – he just lay around with him for some time of the day, bringing him snacks which they’d eat together. Aladdin found the monkey’s presence very comforting, even if all they did was share the same space. Iago tried yelling at him but only succeeded in making the boy feel guilty but not change his recent behaviour.

“I’m really horrible, ain’t I?” Aladdin sighed, lying on his back among a mountain of pillows. He turned his head to the side as he addressed Abu who was munching on some nuts. The monkey lifted his head at the question – it has been a while since Aladdin has spoken to any of them.

“I’m being so mean to all of you guys, when all you’re trying to do is cheer me up. Even Jasmine – oh god, I’ve been treating Jasmine so badly.” He turned his head away, covering his eyes with his hand in shame.  “But I don’t know why - I wish I did! I wish I understood what was going on with me,” he moaned, glancing at his primate friend.

Abu, who had moved closer, looked into his eyes sadly and patted Aladdin’s arm – _it’s going to get better_.

“It just seems to be getting worse,” he groaned. “It all started when Genie left – I mean, he said he’d only be gone for a while, shouldn’t he be already back? Abu, what if he never comes back? He is a free genie after all...” he babbled, expressing his fear at last. It was obvious to everyone that the djinn’s departure was behind Aladdin’s gloom; Jasmine suspected they’ve have had a fight and Aladdin was overcome by quilt as he couldn’t apologise to his friend. It was unlikely, knowing the two, but seemed the only plausible explanation.

“Abu...”

Said monkey crawled onto his friend’s shoulder, hoping the proximity would ease him. “I miss him.” That was the first time Aladdin actually admitted that out loud – but it didn’t make him feel better at all.

“Miss whom?” came an all-too-familiar jubilant voice out of nowhere.

Aladdin snapped his head up so fast that his neck cramped. Wincing and rubbing the sore muscles he looked at where the voice came from – only to see the cause of all his troubles.

“Genie!” he exclaimed, still processing that his friend was actually there and he wasn’t just hallucinating. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he did.

“Hey old pal, how have you been?” the djinn grinned widely, waving at Aladdin.

“Fine...” he replied automatically as he was still staring wide-eyed at the blue creature floating at the other end of the room. It seemed so foreign seeing him, but it seemed there was more to it. Aladdin felt his skin tingling as if anticipating something – but he had no idea what.

“Ah, that’s great!” Genie glanced around, sensing the gloom in the room. “Why are you cooped up in here? Where are the others?”

“Erm...” Aladdin looked down sheepishly – he couldn’t tell his friend that he had been moody since the djinn left and pushed everyone away from himself.

An uncomfortable silence descended as Genie caught on what must have happened. He started fidgeting, unused to such awkward pauses. Aladdin glanced up and planned to look away just as quickly, but the expression on Genie’s face made him stop, filling him with dread. It was the same he had seen the day Genie left.

“Ge-“

“I’ll go check on them to announce I’m back!” the blue creature declared suddenly, forcing a huge grin on his face and flying out of the room quickly.

Aladdin blinked, his mouth still open from his unfinished sentence. Something was off, the genie wasn’t acting like he used to. Usually after a longer absence he’d grab Aladdin and squeeze him until the young man couldn’t take in anymore. But now, he did not even touch Aladdin.

~

During the course of the next few days, things seemed to return to normal once again – at least on the surface. Genie’s unfaltering happiness seemed to cheer everyone up, clearing the gloom that settled on the palace due to Aladdin’s depression.

However, the young prince-to-be’s feeling of emptiness remained – and got worse. But he couldn’t talk about it to anyone as they still resented him for his ‘episode’. So he forced himself to act like nothing was wrong and thus drifting even farther from his friends.

Aladdin was sitting in his shack, a place he visited quite often as of late to get away from the pressure of the palace and his friends. Idly playing with an apple, he found himself contemplating his recent bitterness, not for the first time.

He was baffled why he still felt incomplete – after all, Genie has returned, hasn’t he? All was as it used to be, he joked around, played pranks on everyone and generally filled their life with magi- no. Aladdin glanced up to the magnificent view of the palace, thinking back on the days since Genie’s return. He definitely saw less of the genie’s magic nowadays; to be honest, he couldn’t remember his blue friend using his semi-phenomenal powers on him since his return.  He expected that he’d forget what it felt like after such a long time of not being exposed to it – but on the contrary, it burned strongly in his memory and it unsettled Aladdin greatly.  What’s more, he still felt that tingling sensation on his skin whenever he was around the genie.

He sighed, there was no way he’d be able to figure out what was wrong with him. Not with Genie avoiding him like he did. Well, not avoiding him physically, they met a lot with the blue spirit cracking jokes as usual. But Aladdin could tell that the other was consciously refraining from being in close proximity and seemed to be hell-bent on not touching Aladdin at all.  When the young man tried asking him about it, the genie would do a quick cover up and would either change the topic or flee, all the while wearing that strange resigned expression Aladdin has come to hate with a passion.

He sighed again, rubbing his neck. There was no point in dwelling on this, so he decided to return to the palace, taking the longer route on the way back.

Upon returning he’s run into Jasmine whom started a gentle small-talk with him, explaining how her day was. He smiled and nodded politely, but honestly found no interest in what she was saying. Luckily she soon excused herself and they both went on their ways. Aladdin sighed softly - he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Hey Al, what’s with the gloom?” the cause of his distress asked, appearing over Aladdin’s shoulder, bringing the now familiar tingles with him.

“Nothing, Genie. Just still not used to the quiet life here I guess,” he faked a smile glancing over his shoulder at the other.

“Missing all the adventures of the street?” Genie grinned, winking at the brown-skinned man. “I’m sure Jas wouldn’t mind a little exploration, after all she is...”

Aladdin smiled genuinely this time as his friend babbled on about how they could fill their empty days. Filling the emptiness... Aladdin bit his lip and glanced at the genie again. Should he try asking about it again? It _was_ a long time since he last tried, it was worth a shot.

“Hey Genie,” he started, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure Al, shoot away!” the genie smiled, suddenly wearing a cowboy outfit and aiming a pair of revolvers at an imaginary enemy. Aladdin was relieved he didn’t avoid the question as he used to.

“I’ve been feeling strange lately...  I mean, it’s kind of hard to describe...” Aladdin froze when he saw Genie’s expression change from his happy grin to one of fear and guilt.

“Erm, well, I’m not sure... I don’t really know...” he started, fidgeting uncomfortably, his eyes glancing around for en escape.

_Liar_. Aladdin frowned, anger flaring in him at the genie’s unwillingness to tell him what was going on. What could be so bad that he couldn’t tell him? He doubted it’d be worse than his current condition.

Genie’s searching eyes lingered on a spot and sputtered some quick excuses, turning away from the human. However, Aladdin had enough and with street-nurtured quick reflexes he grabbed the spirit’s arm before he could flee.

What happened next was completely unexpected. The moment his hand touched the other’s blue skin, a sharp burn shot up Aladdin’s arm, filling his body with hot fire, followed immediately by an ice-cold sensation like being dropped into a frozen lake. His body was burning and freezing at the same time and his skin was tingling and he felt as if the very air was pulsating against him. It hurt and yet it was comforting, he wanted the dizzying sensations to stop and at the same time he wanted more.

He tightened his hold on the genie’s arm to the point where it must have been painful for the other. He looked into Genie’s eyes, hoping he’d be able to convey what he was feeling to the other that way as he was left speechless from the sensations crashing through his body. However, the other’s eyes were just as wide as his, just filled with worry and fear instead of confusion.

Genie bit his lip, looked at Aladdin apologetically and then, without a word or explanation, disappeared into thin air. The feelings washing over the young man dispersed just as suddenly as the genie did only leaving a prickling of his skin and an overwhelming awareness of the resulting emptiness.

Aladdin dropped to the floor, pulling his knees against his chest and burying his head in his arms. He felt guilty, ashamed and shaken. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight and willing the feeling away. He was... aroused.

~

After that little incident both Aladdin and Genie did everything in their powers to avoid one another.  Aladdin felt ashamed and confused over his physical reaction – he didn’t even think about asking the genie again. But still, he couldn’t understand what happened. Why did he react so extremely to touching the blue creature? That has never happened before. At least now he could understand why Genie was so adamant on not touching him. Did he know this would happen? Then why didn’t he tell Aladdin, why did he wait until it actually happened?

The young man groaned, burying his hands in his hair. He was at his shack again, sitting on the rag laid out on the floor that he once called his bed.  He felt defeated and irked beyond reason for still not understanding anything and the lingering sense of incompleteness wasn’t helping.  It was even worse now that he had a taste of ‘fulfilment’ and kept yearning for the Genie’s touch. He was disgusted with himself for it but was reaching the point where he’d do anything to get rid of his frustration.

He groaned out loud and threw himself down onto his old bed, his hand hitting something hard in the process. He wearily glanced up to see whether he broke one of his few old possessions only to see that his hand had knocked into Genie’s lamp. His eyes widened, what was the lamp doing there? He knew Genie kept it at the palace as he sometimes returned to it to sleep.

Carefully he grabbed the magical object, examining it. Although Genie wasn’t bound to it anymore, it still hummed with the djinn’s distinct powers. Aladdin wondered briefly when he became so receptive to magic.

_I’ll just take it back later,_ he thought as he placed it on his top of his chest.  He had no idea how it got his shack but he was sure the genie would miss it. _And I doubt he would come collect it, even if he knew where his lamp was._

Aladdin frowned at the thought, Genie had no need of the lamp but kept it as a memento. That brought back memories and Aladdin smiled as he remembered the time he first met the powerful being. He was so shocked at the time and would have never dreamt that someday he’d end up where he was.

As the boy was lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously started rubbing the lamp. The genie’s residual magic in the object soothed him a bit.

He felt his frustrations slowly ebb away as he rubbed the lamp but suddenly his skin started tingling. _Strange, this only happens when Genie’s around._ Aladdin blinked, pulling himself back from his daydreaming and sat up only to come face to face with the blue genie.

Being caught unaware, he gasped falling back on his elbows in his attempt to move backwards.

“What are you doing here?” he asked quickly, hoping the other understood as he didn’t trust his voice enough to repeat the question.

“You rubbed the lamp,” the genie answered, glancing down at the floor, wearing a guilty expression.

Aladdin sat up again, still clutching said lamp. “Oh. I though you weren’t tied to it anymore.”

“I’m not, but I can still feel it when it’s rubbed.”

“You can? I didn’t know that... Sorry, I didn’t mean to summon you,” Aladdin murmured, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously. Genie’s moodiness was unnerving him, he was used to his constant cheer. Not to mention the frustration that was returning full force.

“You didn’t, I decided to come here. I’m a free genie, remember?” the blue spirit said brightly, his trademark grin appearing on his face. The genie’s brief return to his usual demeanour eased the mood a bit and Aladdin smiled back softly.

“Aladdin...” Genie said after a while, expression turning solemn. “I...”

“Will you explain what’s going on at last?” Aladdin cut in, looking into the other’s eyes, his jaw set and gaze hardened. He was running short on patience and had been waiting for answers long enough.

Genie bit his lip and started fiddling with his fingers. At first Aladdin saw him conjure up twigs which he was bending this way and that until they snapped with a soft pop then changed into rag dolls. The genie started pulling the thread out of the dolls until it was so long it reached the floor when it merged into a rope with which he continued to fiddle. At least until he got both his hands tied into an impossible-looking knot.

Meanwhile Aladdin put down the lamp and walked over to his friend. The movement didn’t catch Genie’s attention, so the boy grabbed the rope hanging from the spirit’s wrists, invading the other’s line of sight. The genie looked up and Aladdin could tell that he felt just as he looked: trapped.

“Will you?” he asked again, pulling at the rope in his hand to stress his point. He was getting impatient, his skin tingling and yearning for a touch of the other’s blue skin.

“Al, I don’t know how to put this... It’s a bit difficult for me too, you see. I don’t think I’ve ever met this before – and believe me, we’re talking about an awful large span of time here. Well, it’s more of a legend anyway amongst us. I mean our kind, the genies, not like we keep in contact much or anything, you know. No friendly get-togethers and the like, we’re a lonely bunch, though I guess it can be explained with the lamp and stuff-

“Genie,” Aladdin cut in firmly as Genie wasn’t getting anywhere with his explanation.

Genie stopped rambling and looked into Aladdin’s eyes pleadingly. He really didn’t know how to tell his friend the situation they were in, after all he himself had a hard time believing it. However he was not getting any help from the human, who was starting to get dazed from the magical creature’s proximity. Aladdin’s hand slowly slipped up the rope he was holding and onto the genie’s wrist, grabbing on hard once he touched skin. Immediately the same burning-cold sensation washed over him, making Aladdin gasp out.

“Al...” Genie tried, looking panicked at his friend’s reactions. But his worry was lost on the young man, who was entranced in a haze of yearning.

Aladdin bathed in the strange feeling the physical contact caused, enjoying how the incompleteness started to dissipate. But it was not enough, he still needed more. He tentatively slipped his hand up on the genie’s arm while he put his other hand on Genie’s bound wrists. The added contact intensified the feeling and he stepped closer until his bare chest touched the blue skin in front of him. He moaned at the sensations assaulting him and he vaguely remembered thinking he was glad he decided to wear his vest that day before all coherent thought was banished from his mind.

“Al...” Genie tried again, feeling uncomfortable at how the tanned man was reacting to the touch of his skin. “Al, listen to me...” But it was useless and the genie thought about pushing the young man off – his now-freed hands lingered near the other’s waist, afraid of touching him. But, taking advantage of Genie’s hands slipping from between them, Aladdin pushed their bodies closer together, his hands snaking up the genie’s arms to his shoulders, savouring the feel of the alien skin under his palms.

The young man groaned softly as he felt it was still not enough, that frustrating emptiness still lingered. He wrapped his arms around Genie’s neck, laying his head on the magical creature’s shoulder, inhaling his unearthly scent. “Genie...” he moaned.

Said genie stiffened at hearing that. He couldn’t deny that Aladdin’s actions were... affecting him. Aladdin was, after all a handsome young man with sun-kissed skin and big, innocent eyes, not to mention he was one of the cutest and definitely the most naive master he had so far.

“Aladdin... Look at me,” he grabbed the other’s face softly with one hand, placing his other on Aladdin’s waist, the boy gasping at being touched. Genie turned his best friend’s face up and looked into his eyes, seeing the need clouding them.

“Aladdin,” he started again, hoping his words would reach through the haze the other was in. “I...” he felt terribly guilty for putting his friend in this state and however reluctant he was to take advantage of his friend’s situation, he knew this was the only way to fix what he messed up.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into the human’s waiting eyes, determination set. “I’ll give you what you want.”

The young man’s eyes lit up at that and he smiled eagerly but Genie couldn’t help but wonder if the boy knew what exactly he was yearning for. 

He rubbed the tanned cheek in his palm, sighing one last time before giving into his own desires and his master’s needs. He softly channelled some of his magic into Aladdin’s body, watching as the boy’s eyes rolled back before his eyelids fell over those orbs, watched the inviting arch of his neck as he threw back his head, lips parting in a gasp.

Genie secured his hold on his human’s waist, bringing their bodies flush against one another and slipped his other hand onto the back of Aladdin’s neck, holding up his head. The larger creature leaned down, bringing their faces closer, lips lingering just above the human’s invitingly parted ones.

But the moment was broken when Aladdin’s knees buckled under him and would have collapsed if not for Genie holding him up. The blue creature chuckled softly at how vulnerable his master had become and picked him up, floating over to the bed. He lay Aladdin down on the soft mattress and clean sheets he conjured up, materializing his legs and straddling the boy’s waist.

He ran his large hands along the tanned chest, channelling more of his magic into the body underneath his, enjoying how Aladdin moaned softly and arched up into his touch. He was a bit surprised that the young man was still so needy, even after giving him so much magic. He ran his right hand up the boy’s neck and brushed his thumb along his chin and lower lip. Realizing how small and delicate his master was, he shrank so he’d better match the human’s size.

“Aladdin...”

The prince-to-be looked up at the genie with half-lidded eyes, running his hand along the magical being’s neck and face. Genie released the boy’s chin and placed his hand next to Aladdin’s head for support as he leaned down and aligned their faces, hesitating.

“Just do it already.”

Genie blinked up at Aladdin, surprised at the coherent sentence, but before he could meet the other’s eyes his lips were captured forcefully, Aladdin throwing his arms around the genie’s neck and pulling him down with all his weight. The sudden action caused them to drop onto the mattress with a soft thud, teeth clashing together but neither paying it any mind.

Aladdin wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the genie’s mouth, rubbing against the other’s tongue, inviting him to play. Genie smiled into the kiss, amused at his master’s eagerness. He slipped his free hand between their bodies, rubbing his palm against a sensitive nipple. Aladdin moaned into the other’s mouth but refused to let go of the djinn’s lips. He loosened his death grip on his companion’s neck and instead clawed at his shoulder blades, arching his body into the larger one above him.

Out of breath, the young man had no choice but to pull back, though the djinn was not limited with human necessities like that so he immediately dove for the human’s neck, kissing and nibbling it, drawing erotic moans from his partner.

“Genie, I-ah!” the young man gasped when said genie tweaked the nipple he had his hand on, making Aladdin rock his hips against the other’s, forgetting what he was going to say.

Genie rubbed the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger, nibbling at the Arabian man’s earlobe. Thinking of returning the favour, Aladdin attacked the djinn’s neck with his lips, sucking and biting on the blue skin. Genie gasped at the feeling of sharp teeth against his neck, surprised at the boy’s roughness. He chuckled as he remembered how young the human was, still inexperienced and raging with hormones, like all young boys his age.

As he placed his right hand on the buckling hip underneath him, he wondered idly whether this was Aladdin’s first time – judging by how hasty he was, it might as well have been.

“Come on...” he heard the other pant silently and chuckled, finding his needy master terribly cute. Capturing those soft lips again, he charmed Aladdin’s clothes off the boy’s body, caressing the now bare hipbone with one hand.

Releasing the abused nipple, he broke the kiss for a moment as he changed positions, so that he was kneeling between Aladdin’s legs, the boy’s tights resting against his hips. Placing a chaste kiss on the other’s soft lips, his left hand caressed Aladdin’s torso and hips, then slipped between his legs, rubbing at his entrance.

The boy flinched at the sensation and buried his nails into the genie’s back, looking up at his blue companion with wide eyes.

_Definitely his first time_. The genie smiled and leaned down to whisper into the human’s ear.

“Shhh... Relax, I know what I’m doing.”

When he felt the boy nod, he started kissing his neck and shoulder to distract him. With his right hand he grabbed the brown-skinned man’s arousal, pumping him steadily while magically lubricated fingers probed the boy’s entrance.

Although usually he would prefer not to loosen his partner manually, he decided to refrain from too much magic for now. The boy was still impressionable so it was best to make his first time as human as possible – no need to leave disturbing memories.

As Aladdin was distracted with the fist pumping him, Genie slipped a finger into him, using a bit of magic to ease the young man’s pain and help him relax his muscles. The human moaned out and pulled the genie into a sloppy kiss, hips rocking into the hands pleasuring him.

The djinn quickly inserted a second finger and loosened his master, tightening his hold on Aladdin’s manhood. When Genie felt that the boy was prepared, he picked up his speed, intending to bring him to completion before going further.

“Genie, I... I’ll... Ah!” Aladdin cried, breaking away from blue lips and throwing his head back, moaning and gasping for breath as he reached his climax.

“Genie...” he panted, numb in the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt the genie pull his fingers out of him and he was just about to let the tiredness take over him when he felt something else prodding his loosened entrance. “Genie?”

“Not over yet, kid.” the blue creature smiled, cleaning up the remains of the boy’s climax with a wave of his hand. He grabbed Aladdin’s hips and held him in position before pushing into him with one strong thrust.

“Nnnh...” Aladdin winced at the intrusion, grabbing the genie’s shoulder for support.

Once fully inside his master, Genie leaned down to capture the young boy’s lips with his own, hands caressing the tanned torso and playing with perk nipples. He let more of his magic flow into Aladdin, who moaned at the now familiar but still arousing sensations.

As he pinched one hard nipple, the genie could feel the body under him becoming aroused again, obvious from the hardening member rubbing against his abdomen.

He leaned back to look over the man lying below him. “What a sight...” he muttered silently, taking in his master’s dishevelled appearance. Aladdin looked absolutely erotic sprawled in his lap, brown skin glistening with sweat, dark eyes lidded with desire and wet hair sticking to his face.

Genie pulled out slowly, Aladdin wincing at the sensation, then thrust in deep, making the boy moan and claw at his partner’s arms.

Setting a slow rhythm at first, Genie noticed Aladdin whimpering slightly, his head turned to the side and eyes closed tightly. He sighed affectionately, a soft smile gracing his lips and stopped to let the boy adjust. He leaned down while still inside Aladdin and placed light kisses on his neck and ear. “Relax, it’ll get better soon.” he whispered into the rounded ear, sucking at the earlobe afterwards and using his magic to lessen the pain for the other.

After a few deep breaths, the spirit could feel the young man relax under him and Aladdin wrapped his arms around the genie’s neck. Taking the hint, Genie started thrusting into Aladdin again slow and deep, enjoying the whimpering moans the boy made.

When the human started getting louder, the genie leaned back to spare his ears, using his new position to pick up his speed. He grabbed Aladdin’s hips firmly, deciding against using more than two hands on the boy this time – there were enough new experiences for one time.

Aladdin grabbed onto the sheets underneath him, eyes shut tight and lips parted in moans and gasps as Genie pounded into him. He could feel the large blue hands holding his hips almost painfully but paid it no mind.

Nearing his climax, Genie tightened his hold on the delicate hips and thrust into Aladdin in fast, erratic rhythm. Grabbing the boy’s hardness, he worked him in tune with his thrusts, securing his hips in place with one hand and a bit of magic unconsciously.

After a few thrusts, the genie snapped his eyes shut, climaxing in Aladdin’s tight hole. Supporting himself with one hand placed on the mattress besides Aladdin, he pumped the boy while still sheathed in him, bringing Aladdin over the edge with fast, tight strokes.

Crying out, Aladdin came in Genie’s hand, tightening over the other’s softening length. Near-unconscious, he panted heavily as he lay on the sheets, wincing slightly as Genie pulled out. He vaguely noticed the mess that disappeared quickly and Genie lying down next to him. Turning onto his side, Aladdin threw an arm over the other’s broad chest and laying his head on a blue shoulder, he tangled their legs together. He felt peaceful after so long, finally sated and comfortable.

Genie smiled softly as his friend cuddled up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The magical connection still unbroken, he felt his magic flow softly into his master. Now that the haze of lust was gone, he wondered when he started referring to Aladdin as his master again. _How ironic. Even if I’m free, I willingly find a master to serve. Old habits die hard, as they say._ He grinned, stroking the sleeping boy’s hair as he let himself drift off.

Feeding Aladdin with his magic, he slept peacefully through the night, not returning into his lamp to rest for the first time in thousands of years.

~

Aladdin awakened to the sun shining into his eyes, wondering why the servants hadn’t closed the curtains as they usually did if he forgot. He tried turning onto his other side only to find that he was squished between his pillows and couldn’t move around. Strange, he didn’t think it was possible to get trapped among pillows. Nevertheless, he felt surprisingly comfortable, his body relaxed at last and the nagging emptiness gone without a trace so he buried his head into the soft warmth underneath him.

The emptiness which has become a constant part of his waking hours, gone? Aladdin jerked his eyes open at the realization and tried to wriggle free of the pillows sleepily.

“Hey”, he heard someone chuckle, “stop that Al, I’m ticklish.”

Recognizing the voice, Aladdin’s eyes focused on the blue pillow under his head. Blue... Slowly he lifted his head coming face to face with his magical best friend.

Realizing their positions, Aladdin’s eyes widened and he blushed, which only intensified when he remembered last night’s activities. Embarrassed, he quickly turned around in Genie’s arms and pulled the blanket over his head.

Genie, to say the least, was a bit baffled at his friend’s reaction. The suspicion started nagging at him that maybe his master was regretting last night. His spirit downcast, he slowly pulled his arm from around the human’s waist.

“No worries, pal.” he said, patting Aladdin’s shoulder through the blanket. “You okay in there?”

Said man, coming to grips with the recent events and the morning shock, poked his head out and looked in the genie’s eyes.

“Genie.... what happened?”

Genie froze at that, dread filling his whole being. Could Aladdin have forgotten the night before? He was in a kind of daze and he had no idea how this thing affected humans, so it very well could have been the case. His thoughts were running wild, trying to think up excuses or explanations or anything that would answer his young master’s questions without making the situation more awkward between them.

Aladdin noticed his blue friend’s turmoil and realized how what he said could be misinterpreted. He laughed at the building panic on Genie’s face and sat up, letting the blanket fall around his waist, revealing his naked torso.

“I remember what happened,” here Genie’s face relaxed visibly, “I meant... that strange feeling. When I,” he gulped, a bit uncomfortable talking about it, “you know, touched you. And what you did afterwards, it felt like some magic but I couldn’t see anything changing.”

“Oh that... haha” the djinn laughed, releasing some of the stress that had built up in those few moments.  “You’re right it was magic! But I simply channelled some of my (semi-)phenomenal (nearly) cosmic powers into you. Don’t worry, only an itty-witty part of it, your body couldn’t have taken more,” here he winked at Aladdin, grinning.

“Oh.” The young man blushed and wasn’t sure he wanted to know why exactly Genie did that.

“Get you mind out of the gutter!” the djinn laughed, patting his friend on the back. “After all magical intercourse is not my fetish – it’s yours.”

The young man flinched at that and looked at his companion wide-eyed. _What?!_

Genie laughed out loud at the gullibility of his master, rubbing his head affectionately once he calmed down a bit. Big neon signs of ‘Gullible’ flashed next to them, making Aladdin frown when he noticed.

“Genie!” he exclaimed. “You’re not helping!” he said with a huff and looking for all the world like he was pouting.

The genie looked at the human adoringly thinking he was dangerously cute when angry but refrained from voicing that opinion. Instead he conjured up bunnies and other small animals ripped from another movie to jump around Aladdin adding to the cuteness of the scene.

The former street rat deftly grabbed the ears of an especially fluffy bunny and lifting the poor animal in the air, he glared at the genie.

Immediately all the animals were gone without a trace. _Message taken._

“So...” Genie started, finally deciding to get over this. “You want to know why you reacted the way you did to physical contact with me.”

“Yes.” Aladdin glared at his friend. His much awaited explanation was finally within reach and he was getting impatient with all the delays now.

“Ah... You see... Magic is not a natural part of a human’s life,” the genie started, at last finding a way to explain the situation to Aladdin. “Sure, they might come into contact with it, through practicing it themselves or by rubbing a lamp and releasing an all-powerful genie,” here he had small figures appear in the air, of Jafar laughing manically over a boiling cauldron and of Aladdin rubbing the lamp. “But it’s still not in humans’ nature to be exposed to it constantly. Though if it happens most can adapt to it, like Jasmine did. And like you, at least that’s what I thought.” the blue genie looked into brown eyes sadly. “But seems like I was wrong. Now, how to put it...” he bit his lip and tapped his fingers together before thumbing through a thick tome that appeared out of nowhere.

“Aha! Here,” he said, shoving the book into Aladdin’s hands, which turned out to be a dictionary, and pointed at an entry.

**_ad·dict·ed_** __  
 **1.** To be physiologically or psychologically dependent on a habit-forming substance.  
 **2.** To occupy (oneself) with or involve (oneself) in something habitually or compulsively.  
 **Example** : The boy was addicted to the genie’s magic

Aladdin blinked at the words in front of him, read them again then blinked some more. Finding it hard to believe he looked up at Genie and asked mutely. _What?_

“You, my friend, are addicted to magic.” he said matter-of-factly, slamming the thick book shut with a _poof_.

“But...” he heard of people addicted to bodily pleasures and opium, but magic? “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, Al,” the genie replied, his lips arching downwards. “I tried finding out. I tracked down any other magical creature I knew of and thought willing to help. But magic-addiction is so rare, virtually no one knew anything about it other than shifty rumours and guesses. So even though I travelled the world looking for answers, I came up empty-handed.”

Genie slumped forward, mouth set in a sad frown.

“So, that’s where you’ve been? When you disappeared suddenly one morning.”

“Yes. And I thought the distance might help somehow. You know, get it out of your system or something.”

“But it didn’t.”

“No, it didn’t.”

“It only got worse. But how did you know I was...” the word still seemed so foreign to him, so unbelievable. “...addicted?” The thought that something might be wrong haven’t even crossed his mind before the genie’s departure.

“I had countless masters before you, kid. I saw every possible reaction to my powers: surprise, confusion, even anger and jealousy. But you, Al, it seemed like you couldn’t get enough of it with the way you clung to me afterwards.”

“Clung?” Aladdin frowned, he couldn’t recall any such event.

“Well, metaphorically speaking” the genie’s appearance transformed to that of an old scholar with books in his hands for a brief moment. “The magical bond just refused to break,” seeing Aladdin’s blank look, he added quickly, “The bond that is made every time you perform magic on another, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to manipulate anything other than my own body.”

“I see...” In fact he didn’t. He had no idea how magic worked and didn’t really get what this bond-forming was about.

“I was so surprised, Al!” the genie exclaimed, grabbing the human’s bare shoulders. “I had no idea what to do! Believe me; I wanted the best for you buddy, that’s why I left. I had no idea you’d be in such a heavy withdrawal.”

Aladdin smiled at his friend, placing his own hands over the large blue ones.

“It’s alright.” he said softly, squeezing the large hands for reassurance. “I know you wouldn’t harm me intentionally.”

“Al...” Genie sighed, looking into his best friend’s eyes. For a long moment Aladdin held the gaze, brown orbs sparkling with innocence, full lips tempting the genie to lean in and claim them.

Quickly shaking his head to clear those thoughts away, Genie detached himself from Aladdin, stretching nonchalantly and putting on a big grin on his face to hide his discomfort.

“Anyway,” he started in a sing-song voice, “I think this little... mishap, yes, can be avoided in the future. I’ll be your maitre d’!” he changed into a waiter-outfit complete with tailcoat and held out a silver plate and cloche to Aladdin. “I’ll provide your daily dose of magical wonders!” he exclaimed, uncovering the plate and blinding Aladdin with the colourful lights and sparks that exploded from it.

“Genie!” Aladdin called, unable to locate his blue friend among all the colour and sparkles surrounding him, kissing his skin, filling him with the genie’s oh-so-familiar magic. He exhaled, shivering from the ice-hot burning of his skin. He could feel his senses numbing from the overdose of sensations and covered his eyes to lessen the stimulation before crying out to his friend. “Genie! Enough! St-ah!... Stop... Stop it!”

In an instant, all the feeling was gone and Aladdin flopped down on the mattress, numb and exhausted from the sensational overload.

“Sorry pal, got a bit carried away.” he heard the genie’s sheepish voice from his side.

He turned his head to look at his friend kneeling at his bedside, returned to his usual appearance and looking guilty. Growing up on the street, he became skilled in reading people (and other similar creatures) and thus could see the djinn’s discomfort. From the way the other avoided looking at his body, Aladdin could tell that the genie either regretted the previous night or wanted more and was afraid of rejection. Aladdin smiled affectionately and reached up to touch the Genie’s cheek, deciding to go with the latter as his gut feeling told him. After all, his instincts never lied.

“I’m sure there are more... enjoyable ways of giving me my fill,” he smiled lewdly at Genie, watching as his blue face turned red, quickly spreading to his whole body as Aladdin licked his lower lips slowly.

Laughing at his friend’s reaction, Aladdin sat up, placing a gentle kiss on the now red genie’s lips. Soon enough, he felt a large hand caressing his cheek and his companion leaning in to deepen their kiss. Smiling mischievously, Aladdin broke away from the blue lips and leaned back, gazing at the flustered djinn.

“Al...” nervous, the genie pushed his index fingers together. “Hate to bring this up, but... What about Jasmine?”

Aladdin, caught off guard, bit his lip. His fiancée hasn’t even crossed his mind yet and suddenly he felt awfully guilty about that.

“I don’t know...” he frowned, his princess was still precious to him. “But I don’t want to give you up either,” he locked gazes with Genie, eyes wide and full of childish innocence.

“As Sultan, I’d be allowed to keep a harem anyway.” Aladdin stated happily, making the genie’s jaw drop to the floor. _Childish innocence? Where did that go?_

Smiling happily, Aladdin touched the magical being’s arm softly. “Genie... I’m not giving you up,” he repeated and leaned back on his elbows, facing the flabbergasted genie with an inviting smile.

Genie gathered his jaw from the floor and smirked, the rare expression surprising the young man for a moment.  The djinn quickly followed Aladdin onto the mattress, straddling him with freshly materialized legs, grabbing his hair and pulling the boy into a bruising kiss.

Maybe this addiction wasn’t such a bad thing after all...

~

Abu lay on Magic Carpet, biting off a sizable chunk of the apple he was holding. He noticed that neither Aladdin nor Genie returned since yesterday, but no one seemed to pay any significance to it. He smirked, hiding Genie’s lamp in Aladdin’s shack was a good idea after all.

~END~


End file.
